Un año más
by Fushimi Natsu
Summary: Las campanadas de una iglesia cercana llegaron junto con el comienzo del nuevo año, uno lleno de posibilidades y oportunidades para ellos. Por eso, Ed y Al no debían perder las esperanzas.


No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia y Archive of Our Own, bajo el mismo título y con mis seudónimos correspondientes (niña Elric y Sypre_Elric, respectivamente)

Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

 **Un año más**

Su búsqueda ya llevaba dos largos años, pero todavía no contaban con ningún resultado. A cada posible pista que se les presentaba, Ed y Al se aferraban deseosos de por fin acabar, mas, para su creciente tristeza, el camino que debía de recorrer era largo y sinuoso. En todo ese tiempo no habían regresado a Rizenbull ni tenían noticia alguna de Winry y la abuela. Pero no tenían otra opción, debían continuar. Continuar hasta el día en que recuperaran sus cuerpos.

Las leyendas sobre la Piedra Filosofal, aquel mágico artilugio que de encontrarlo los libraría de la equivalencia de intercambio, eran infinitas y una más incierta que la anterior. Siempre tenían que comenzar desde cero después de descubrir con grandes lamentos que todo se trataba de una farsa. En este punto, ya cualquiera hubiera abandonado semejante empresa, pero ellos habían hecho una promesa: recuperar lo que habían perdido.

Por ello continuaban luchando, incluso en ese día.

Las últimas personas que viajaban en aquel treinta y uno de diciembre se habían bajado en la estación anterior. Edward, aprovechando la absoluta privacidad con la que contaban, se estiró a sus anchas en el asiento sin reprimir un sonoro bostezo antes de comenzar a engullir la poca comida que les quedaba. A su lado, Al se limitó a reír mientras volvía su atención al paisaje que dejaban atrás.

El viaje se extendió hasta el atardecer, pero finalmente los Elric llegaron a su destino. Bajaron en silencio y sin prisa, contemplando maravillados aquel pequeño pueblo adornado hasta el último rincón acorde a esas fechas. Se podía adivinar a simple vista cuán grande era el espíritu de los habitantes por las fiestas.

Caminaron en silencio un largo trecho hasta encontrar una posada para pasar la noche. Los encargados fueron muy amables con ellos, les buscaron un cómodo lugar en donde quedarse (a pesar de que todas las habitaciones ya estaban reservadas) y los agasajaron con un abundante festín, aunque quien más lo disfrutó fue Ed ya que su hermano se encontraba bajo un "estricto entrenamiento alquímico". Sin embargo, la posadera se las ingenió para convencer al chico armadura de probar al menos su pastel de cerezas.

La medianoche se acercaba y todos ya se encontraban festejando. Tan absortos se hallaban en sus asuntos que no notaron la ausencia de los Elric.

―¡Ah! ―suspiró Edward, tirándose sobre la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción―. ¡La cena estuvo deliciosa!

―Fueron muy amables al dejarnos quedar ―comentó Al, abriendo la compuerta de su armadura―, pero desearía que esa señora no hubiera insistido tanto…

―Ven. Déjame ayudarte.

El tiempo continuó corriendo con ellos dos en silencio mientras Ed limpiaba la crema esparcida dentro del cuerpo de acero de su hermano. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración. Había perdido otro año más.

―Hermano lo interrumpió la dulce voz metálica de Alphonse, sacándolo de sus pensamientos―. ¿Crees que sea cierto? ¿Que en Lior haya una Piedra filosofal y que esté bajo el poder de la Iglesia?

―Bueno, ese es el rumor que corre por Central ―respondió Ed, cruzándose de brazos―. Puede que todo sea mentira, pero no te preocupes. Conseguiré la forma de devolverte tu cuerpo pronto Al. Sólo necesito que me tengas un poco más de paciencia.

―Claro que sí, hermano. Y no sólo recuperaremos mi cuerpo, sino también tu brazo y pierna.

―Sí, lo haremos.

Las campanadas de una iglesia cercana llegaron junto con el comienzo del nuevo año, uno lleno de posibilidades y oportunidades para ellos. Por eso, Ed y Al no debían perder las esperanzas.

―Feliz año nuevo, hermano.

―Feliz año nuevo, Al.


End file.
